Granolian World Wars
The Granolians fought a total of eleven world wars and countless other minor ones. Evanian-Erynnian War In year 17, the Evanian Empire invaded Erynnia and annexed it. The Grahamians and Thomasians counter-attacked, with Graham annexing Evan in year 23. War of 48 WW2 was started in year 48 after an arms race between Zaramagi, Magistrate, and the Soviets ignited into a full invasion. The Soviets called Thomas into the war, which brought Graham into the war by string of alliances. In year 56, Benza's Pass was broken and the Soviets invaded the Magistrate, while Graham invaded Zaramagi, ending the war in 63. BRE-Graham Nuclear Exchange The BRE (Bob Ross Empire) launched nuclear strikes on Graham in 67, only 4 years after the last war. The Soviets retaliated alongside Graham and destroyed Banisland's infrastructure. War of the Bay WW4 started in 223 when Evan declared war upon the Willian Empire. For the next twenty years, two massive blocs of nations fought while the Grahamians simply built up infrastructure, never getting involved. Grahamian Independence War After the First Core War, the Grahamians became a subject of the Soviet Union until in 512 they declared independence. They got support from the Micahnians and Thomasians, going against the Nolanians and Soviets. First Nolanian-Grahamian War Tensions snapped again in 586 between the Grahamians, Soviets, and Nolanians, as they brought all their allies into the war. WW6 overall was not very influential. Second Nolanian-Grahamian War In year 678, the Elliotese declared war on the Nolanian Empire, bringing the Micahnians, Jacians, and Grahamians into it. The Soviets surrendered all of their territory to the Nolanians in an attempt at surviving. After the Battle of Starland, the Nolanians gave territory to the Jacians and Elliotese. The war ended in 731. Helian Unification War WW8 or the Granolian Cleansing started in 838 when the Nolanians and Grahamians fused into the Granolian Empire, a precursor to a much larger state. The invasion lasted ten years and every nation was exiled to Aridia, Michellia, or the Julianic Islands. North Aridian War WW9 was fought between the Granolians and the Morganians starting in 938, leading to the eventual white peace in 945 after the Granolians bombarded Morganian trading ports. Victorian War In year 1000, the QVA declared war on the Morganian Republic and launched a sea invasion. The Morganians called upon the Granolians who quickly obliged and sent their navy. The QVA and Julianic Republic fought vehemently against the PFC, Granolian Union, and Morganian Republic. Eventually, the Julianic Islands were invaded and the war ended in 1028. Great Granolian War In year 1123, the Soviet Empire invaded the Allyahn Commonwealth, which was allied with the United States of Granolia. The USG brought the Morganians, PFC, Manchollian Federation, Micahnian Republic, Elliot Kingdom, and the Jacian Republic against them. The Soviets called upon their old enemies, Zaramagi and the Magistrate, to help them. Their invasion of Allyah was a decisive victory, but their advanced slowed once they reached the Aridian desert and the Granolians sent troops to block them off from the eastern side of Aridia. The Soviets responded by invading South Sydria, the first attack on Granolian soil from a Helian nation in more than 600 years. The Granolians further pushed the Soviets back to their homeland and started to liberate Allyah. The Morganians provided artillery support against the Soviets, while the MCK provided almost 90 million soldiers during the 30 year war. In 1150, the Granolians used a Granolium Bomb against the Soviets, immediately annihilating the entirety of Allyah, the Soviets, Zaramagi, the Magistrate, and western Jacia. In 1153, the Soviets officially surrendered. Category:Wars